User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/とある科学のゴッドイーター (Toaru Kagaku No Goddo Itta) - 3: Familiar face
とある科学のゴッドイーター Toaru Kagaku No Goddo Itta Familiar Face ---- Back at the hospital, Ken explained everything there're need to know about with few question answered. "Your world is really brutal...". Touma express his thought on Ken's world. "You'll get used to it in no time". Ken tried to comfort Touma. "Furthurmore, killing Aragami are like a chore than a task". Ken ranted a little bit about his job as a God Eater. "I see". Touma gets the idea. "You two look kinda the same". Index intervene the conversation. "Where that come from?". Touma question Index's thought. "Your hair, eye color and face look the same". Index points out the similarities. "Index... what have you been eating". Touma question further Index's brain. Index start getting angry by Touma's words. Before Index could harm Touma, the room's door opens and the frog faced doctor steps in. "I heard that you jump out of the window". The doctor reconfirming the rumour he heard. "Yes, why?". Ken ask the reason for it. "Nothing. You could have died if mistake were made". The doctor give Ken a little advice to the action he just did few moments ago. "10th floor fall won't hurt me". Ken assing a joke. "Whatever..... By the way, you're free to leave the hospital now". The doctor told Ken that he can discharge from the hospital. "That's a great news, isn't it?". Touma was happy to hear that Ken can leave. "...... the problem is...... where do I sleep?". Ken is in a trouble since he doesn't know how long he gonna stuck here. "Oh yeah....". Touma just realize the fact that Ken have nowhere to stay. "Oh". The doctor remembers something."That weapon of yours, it's in my room". The doctor told Ken where he put the his weapon at. "Follow me". The doctor offer Ken the way to his office. ---- At the doctor's office. The weapon is sitting on a table. Ken step forward and pick it up. The doctor inhale. "That weapon is out of this world. Where did you get that from?". The doctor ask where Ken got it. "It is not from this world. So does me". Ken give a simple answer. The weapon's blade moved and become longer, as it changing form. "Whoooaaaaaa......". Both Touma and Index were amazed by it. "Carrying that might caught some authorities' attention though...". Touma state that the weapon is dangerous. "Don't worry". That indicate that Ken have an idea. "Hey, doctor. Do you have a bag?". Ken is sharing a bit of his idea. "What you gonna do with it?". Touma is curious about Ken's idea. "You'll see". Ken is keeping it in secret. ---- Moments later. A nurse give the doctor a moderate sized bag. Then, the doctor tell the nurse to get back to work. "Here". The doctor hand over the bag. Ken takes the bag and put it on the ground. He then hold the weapon straight and it start shifting, the blade gets smaller. Then, Ken put it inside the bag. The bag is big enough for the weapon to fits inside. "There!". Ken indicates that its done. "Now you don't have to worry about a thing". Ken told them to not worry at all. The three of them were amazed by the weapon. "With that over. How about we show you around the city?". Touma suggest an idea. "Yes! Yes! Then we can eat some foods!!". Index put in her own motif. "That sound good, plus I'm kinda hungry right now". Ken agreed with both ideas. "Thanks for taking care of me, doctor". Ken bow in sign of thanks the doctor for treating his wounds. "No worries. Its my job for taking care injured people". The doctor doesn't want Ken's thanks. ---- Dead center of a busy city. Touma and Index is debating on where to eat. Then suddenly... "I found you!!". A girl's voice pierce though Touma and Index's conversation. The girl walk really fast toward Touma and point her finger. "Fight me!!". She yelled. "U-uhhhhh...... I'm kinda busy right now....". Touma rejected her challenge. Index was annoyed by the girl's presence. "Huh?". Ken found her intriguing. He then step closer to the girl. "W-what?". The girl confused on Ken's action. She steps back a few but Ken follow her. "Misaka?". Ken say someone's name that he apparently knew. "H-h-how do you know my name?!". The girl got scared by Ken. Her face also blushing. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?". Ken is confused in seeing Misaka is "alive". "H-huh!?". The girl is puzzled by what just Ken said. "IIIIII'aaaaammmmmm freaking not!!". Electric flies everywhere from the girl. The civilian around them scared because their phone sparked and then smoking. "Huh? What was that?". Ken missed out what just happen as he stared at his hands. "U-unaffected!?". The girl is even more puzzled. "Who is this guy!?". The girl ask who is Ken to Touma. As Ken turn around, he already see Touma running away for his life. "Touma wait!". Index is left behind. "Why are you running away!?". The girl chase Touma. ←Previous Chapter Next Chapter→ Category:Blog posts Category:Crossover Fanfic